


Birthday

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Goku's birthday.  Sanzo gives him a beer.  And a little something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

It was Goku's birthday. Finally able to drink! At a bar! WITH SANZO! LEGALLY!! He could barely contain his excitement as they pulled into the village to find an inn. Hakkai had told him that morning he would have to wait until after they got to a town to get his gifts because they needed preparations.   
"Your gifts should be ready by dinner, Goku". Hakkai smiled as they piled out of Jeep and secured two double rooms for the night.  
"Aw, thanks Hakkai!" Goku cheerfully replied. He grabbed all their bags and hefted them up the stairs and waited for doors to be unlocked so he could distribute their luggage. He left Gojyo and Hakkai with their things and took Sanzo's bag and set it on the bed next to the window.   
"I'm taking a shower before we do anything else", Sanzo stated.  
Goku frowned. "Aw, c'mon Sanzo! It's my birthday! Shouldn't I get the first shower?"  
Sanzo didn't pause in removing his robes while calling out, "Pfft, not a chance. Not even on your birthday, monkey". He shut the bathroom door and Goku heard the shower turn on.  
Goku sat on his bed and thought about the small gift Gojyo had given him that morning. Gojyo had pulled him aside and slipped something into his hand saying, "Happy birthday, chimp. You'll probably need this." and winked as he turned and sauntered away. Goku remembered his cheeks burning when he realized that Gojyo had given him a sampler pack of scented lube.   
Goku closed his eyes and listened to the water falling in the shower. His mind wandered to images of a wet Sanzo, face turned towards the spray, eyes tightly shut, glistening like the sun. He heard the shower switch off and Goku quickly grabbed his pack and pulled it onto his lap.   
"Maybe Sanzo will think I'm just eager for a shower," he thought to himself. A moment later, Sanzo appeared, wearing nothing but his jeans.   
"Take your shower. Afterwards, we'll go downstairs, get some food," Sanzo said, pulling on his button up shirt.  
"That sounds good! I'll be quick!" Goku leapt off his bed and dove into the bathroom before Sanzo had a chance to even *think* to ask why his monkey's face was so red, or why he was in such a hurry to get out of their shared bedroom.   
Sanzo tried very hard to not think about a naked, wet Goku. At least, he *told* himself he was trying. He shook his head and said out loud, "that's just like telling someone 'go stand in the corner and don't think about elephants.' Pfft, stupid."   
He set his focus on his newspaper instead. It went about as well as expected. Sanzo threw down the paper when he realized he'd just read the same paragraph 4 times and still had no idea what it said.   
"Damn monkey," he muttered. He tried to distract himself from thoughts of golden eyes looking up at him, full of love and longing and... Sanzo lit a cigarette and thought about dinner instead. And his after dinner plans...  
Goku threw open the bathroom door, fully clothed, and bounded over to his bed. He threw on his boots and said to Sanzo, "Let's go, I'm hungry!" Goku's stomach growled in agreement.   
Sanzo really wanted to say, "I'm hungry too, monkey. But not for food..." Instead, he grunted and followed Goku downstairs.  
After they ate the huge meal (with SO MANY meat buns!) that Hakkai had made as his gift to Goku, Hakkai stood and said, "One more thing, Goku." He disappeared into the kitchen and emerged with a lovely round cake with white icing. It was big enough for six, or 3 and Goku.   
"Hakkai, that meal was awesome! And the cake!" He patted his belly. "Thanks, Hakkai."  
"You're very welcome, Goku. Happy birthday."   
Gojyo said, "Well, I gave the monkey my gift this morning, Hakkai just gave his... What did you get him Sanzo?"  
Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette and stood up. "We're gonna get it now. C'mon Goku. Let's get you a beer."  
Goku's eyes lit up. "Ya mean it, Sanzo? Yeah! Let's go!" He hooked his arm through Sanzo's and pulled him toward the inn's bar.   
Gojyo called after them, "Have a good night, Cherry-Chan!" He and Hakkai also linked arms and headed upstairs, leaving the monk and his pet alone at the bar.  
Goku was bouncing on the stool as the bartender set down two icy cold mugs of beer in front of them. He'd had beer before, just tastes really, but this one was special. A birthday gift  
from Sanzo, his first legal beer.   
Sanzo watched as Goku brought his mug to his lips and swallowed a large gulp of the amber liquid. He took a drink from his own mug and they drank in companionable silence for a while. They both drained their glasses and Goku set his arms on the bar and lay his head down. He stared at Sanzo with a big grin on his face.  
"Relaxed, monkey?", Sanzo inquired.  
"Yeeeeeah... I'm warm, too," he replied.  
Sanzo threw some cash on the bar and stood. "Happy birthday. Time for bed."  
Goku didn't complain, he just stood and followed Sanzo back to their bedroom. Once inside, Goku toed off his boots and took off his shirt. His cheeks were rosy, partly from the alcohol, partly from arousal.   
Sanzo has his back to him and he pulled off his own shirt and didn't see Goku staring at him like he was about to be devoured.   
"Gojyo gave me a present this morning," Goku stated.   
"Oh, yeah?" Sanzo said, with his back still turned.  
Goku grabbed the lube from his pack and walked up behind Sanzo. He tossed it down on the bed in front of the priest and waited for him to turn around.   
Sanzo froze as he contemplated the situation. He took a deep breath and reached down for one of the packets. He turned around and closed the space between them.   
"Let's start with this one," he said quietly. He pressed the packet into Goku's hand and tilted his head up. Those big golden eyes looking up at him with love and longing... He wound his arms around the smaller man and pressed their lips together.   
Goku opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies closer. His mind was racing, thinking about the "birds and the bees" talk Hakkai gave him. He tossed that aside and thought more about the "bees and the bees" talk Gojyo gave him instead. He reached up with one hand and ran his fingers though Sanzo's hair. He pulled Sanzo down with him as he toppled backwards onto his bed.   
Sanzo broke the kiss and gasped in surprise as he suddenly found himself on top of a very happy, panting monkey.   
"Do you know what you're doing?", Sanzo asked.  
"Um, I know... Uh, the basics? Like what goes where and how to get it there, but... I've never done this before."  
"Ok, just as long as you aren't surprised by where my fingers are about to go." Sanzo reluctantly extracted himself from Goku's embrace and stood up long enough to get his own pants off. He also removed Goku's clothes and settled back onto the bed, pushing apart Goku's knees.   
He butted his shoulder against the back of Goku's leg and rubbed his hand against Goku's belly.   
"Open that and give it to me," Sanzo said, indicating the small packet Goku still had in his hand.   
Sanzo squeezed a bit on his fingers and sniffed. Cherry. How fitting. He huffed at the irony.  
"Just try to relax. This will feel a little... Weird," he said and pressed a finger inside. Goku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing his muscles. Sanzo's finger slipped in and out and Goku jumped a little when a second finger joined the first. Sanzo's other hand was still rubbing Goku's belly in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.  
Goku was panting again and making tiny, needy whimpers that were driving Sanzo mad. He added a third finger and slid in and out a few times, making Goku hum and moan softly.  
Sanzo removed his fingers and prepared himself with the slick cherry lube. He crawled up Goku's body and kissed him again.   
"Put your leg around my waist and leave this foot on the mattress. That's good." Sanzo lined himself up and pushed in.   
Goku threw his head back, exposing his neck and taking in big gulps of air. Sanzo stayed still for a moment, letting Goku get used to the fullness and pressure. When he was finally settled, Goku reached up wrapped his arms around Sanzo. He grabbed Sanzo's ass and pulled him deeper inside as he rolled his hips up, letting him know he could start moving.   
Sanzo's thrusts were smooth and tentative at first, but when Goku found his voice again he couldn't keep it gentle.   
Goku was babbling and whimpering and making noises that Sanzo felt down low in his gut. He was kissing Goku's neck when he heard the words that made him stop and pull back to look straight into those golden eyes.  
"What did you just say?" Sanzo practically growled.  
"I said you're my sun, my life, my love," Goku panted. Sanzo winced at the word 'love'.  
"Sanzo... I love you. You know that. You HAVE to know that!" Goku pushed himself up on his elbows a little, getting closer to the priest's face. Sanzo's violet eyes wouldn't meet his, so Goku pulled him back down and kissed him very gently.   
"Sanzo," Goku whispered. "Let me love you." He kept peppering Sanzo's face with soft kisses and running his fingers gently up and down his back.   
Sanzo relaxed under his touch and started kissing back. He rocked his hips back and forth more and more frantically until they were back at their previous pace. Goku was babbling again and Sanzo was about to explode. He reached in between them and coaxed Goku to completion just a few seconds before Sanzo filled him with his own warmth.   
He was collapsed on top of the monkey and slowly realized he was still babbling softly about his sun, his Sanzo.   
He rolled to the side and grabbed his cigarettes. When he sat up and flicked the lighter, he heard chuckling. Chuckling became giggling. Giggling turned into laughter.  
Sanzo turned and glared at Goku, who had obviously gone insane.  
"What are you laughing at?" He snarled.  
"I can't believe I said that! 'let me love you...' Oh, man!" He rolled over and laughed into his pillow.   
A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Sanzo's mouth. He ignored it.  
"C'mon. This bed's disgusting," he said, putting out his cigarette.   
Goku got his laughter under control and he and Sanzo wiped themselves off with the bedding.   
As they lay in their clean, warm bed, curled around each other, Sanzo kissed the top of Goku's head and whispered, "Happy birthday. Baka Saru."


End file.
